sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stevonnie (Canon)
Stevonnie is the fusion of Steven and Connie. They made their debut in the episode "Alone Together". Appearance Stevonnie is taller than Amethyst and Pearl but are a few inches shorter than Garnet. They have an average/athletic build consisting of Connie Maheswaran's slim figure with Steven Universe's chubby and stocky features, curly black hair that reaches to their thighs and a complexion slightly darker than Steven's. As seen in "Jungle Moon", they can also grow facial hair, a trait acquired from Steven. Rebecca Sugar and Ian Jones-Quartey have stated that Steven and Connie's "ages combine" when they form Stevonnie and that Stevonnie can grow more facial hair than Steven due to being biologically older.The Steven Universe Podcast MiniRecaps: Jungle Moon (ep. 8) Stevonnie is considered to be very physically attractive that both male and female citizens of Beach City seem to be in awe of their appearance. Since Stevonnie is a fusion of two beings with physical bodies, their outfit upon forming is prone to constant change. All of these outfits can be seen here. As of "Lars of the Stars", their hair goes just past their shoulders, due to Connie cutting her hair into a chin-length bob before the events of "Kevin Party". Personality Stevonnie's personality is unique. As a fusion, they do not have a single, distinct personality, but instead have a blend of both Connie and Steven's minds, and they frequently alternate in their control of Stevonnie's behavior and thoughts. They carry the free spirit, friendliness, and fun-loving attitude of Steven and the courtesy, awkwardness, and intelligence of Connie. When under pressure, Connie and Steven's personalities may become more distinct, as when Stevonnie unintentionally became the center of attention at the rave party they became nervous and had a panic attack, something that can be traced back to Connie rather than Steven. Abilities Stevonnie, like all fusions, appears to possess some degree of both super-human strength and agility. This is evidenced by the fact that their dance moves during the rave would require a level of physical capability and nimbleness above that of the average human and more similar to that of a Gem. This is most likely a result of Steven, being a half-Gem, inheriting a fraction of his mother's supernatural physical capabilities. He is occasionally shown to be capable of feats of strength which would be impossible for a human boy of his age, such as forcing the possessed breakfast monster into the pool of lava in "Together Breakfast", tearing an arcade machine apart with his bare hands in "Arcade Mania", lifting Jenny in "Joy Ride", and punching the dashboard in Greg's van hard enough to dent it and activate the air bag in "The Return". However, it is unknown if Stevonnie inherited standard Gem abilities, such as bubbling, from Steven. Stevonnie is able to summon Steven's shield. Because they're a fusion of Connie as well as Steven, it's safe to assume Stevonnie has inherited some of her abilities, such as her wide intellect and her sword-fighting skills. This is also because Connie is not a Gem, and does not contribute a summoned weapon to the fusion. Episode Appearances Season 1 * "Alone Together" (debut) Season 2 * "We Need to Talk" (cameo) Season 3 * "Beach City Drift" * "Crack the Whip" * "Steven vs. Amethyst" (mentioned) Season 4 * "Mindful Education" Season 5 * "Dewey Wins" (mentioned) * "Kevin Party" * "Lars of the Stars" * "Jungle Moon" * "A Single Pale Rose" (flashback) * "Together Alone" * "Escapism" * "Change Your Mind" (flashback) Shorts * "We are the Crystal Gems" (cameo) * "Fusion (short)" (screen) Trivia * Stevonnie is the first human-Gem fusion. * The original Stevonnie concept sketches included another outfit design: a combination of Connie's dress on the left and Steven's T-shirt and jeans on the right, connected by zig-zagging lines and Steven's usual sandals. * According to Rebecca Sugar, Stevonnie is a "...metaphor for all the terrifying firsts in a first relationship, and what it feels like to hit puberty and suddenly find yourself with the body of an adult, how quickly that happens, how it feels to have a new power over people, or to suddenly find yourself objectified, all for seemingly no reason since you’re still just you..." http://io9.com/steven-universe-guidebook-spills-the-secrets-of-the-cry-1704470546 * Stevonnie's age is the combination Connie's and Steven's respective ages. * Stevonnie's gemstone is the same as Steven's. * Stevonnie's gender has confirmed to be intersex in the "Dove Self-Esteem Project X Steven Universe: Social Media" PSA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKohUwlaWA4 Q: 'Dove Self Esteem Project X Steven Universe: Social Media, and it has been stated that they use gender-neutral they/them pronouns. https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/578413033883508738 Q: "So real talk, what does this say about Stevonnie's gender? I mean if we want to be cannonically correct, of course!" A: "Stevonnie is an experience."''https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/620637717731217408 ''"Stevonnie uses them/they." ** Stevonnie is the first character and first fusion to use they/them pronouns. * Stevonnie's voice actress had to be instructed by Zach Callison to replicate Steven's laugh. * The name Stevonnie came from Amethyst, who named them by mashing their names together. * In "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Garnet describes Stevonnie as 'perfect' due to Steven and Connie's ability to form a stable fusion without training or even trying, and admits even she couldn't foresee this. Gemstone Category:Canon characters Category:Fusion Category:A to Z